I'm Sorry
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Chloe accidentally walks in on Beca in the bathroom and sex ensues. Smut.


Chloe stood outside the shower, impatiently tapping her foot. She knocked on the door. "Come on, what's taking so long?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Beca. "Just give me a minute."

"I've been giving you minutes for like an hour," said Chloe.

"I'm finishing up right now," said Beca. "Just calm down."

Chloe sighed, continuing to tap her foot against the floor. She waited for another minute, and sure enough, Beca still hadn't finished whatever she was doing. Chloe bit her tongue. By this point, she realized it was pointless. She flared her nostrils waiting for Beca. She leaned against the door. This didn't do anything, but if she was going to be waiting for Beca, she might as well be comfortable. She lowered herself down, her elbow pressing down on the door handle. Suddenly, the door gave way and Chloe went tumbling into the bathroom.

Beca screamed. "Jesus Chloe! At least knock first!"

Chloe got up, dusting herself off. "Don't you lock the door? I mean, I was...whoa."

"What are you..." Beca soon realized that Chloe was staring at her naked body, and quickly reached for a towel to cover herself up.

Chloe continued to stare, even after Beca wrapped the towel around her. She raised an eyebrow. "What's with the bush?"

"Excuse me?" said Beca, wrapping the towel tighter around herself.

"That bush," said Chloe. "Do you never shave?"

"I was about to," said Beca. "But you interrupted me."

"Right," said Chloe, biting her lip. "Sorry about that."

"Um, can you get out?" said Beca.

"Sure, leaving right now." Chloe practically ran out of the bathroom, reaching her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She sat on the bed, thinking about what she had just seen. She thought about Beca's tight ass, her flat stomach, and her supple breasts. Soon Chloe could feel a fluttering in the middle of her chest. She undid her jeans and shoved two fingers down her panties. In no time, she was furiously stroking her clit. She couldn't help it. She kept thinking about Beca's incredible body, thinking about how it would be like to be in the same bed as Beca. She took off her shirt and jeans. She began massaging her nipples through her bra.

Chloe was so engrossed in her fantasy, that she didn't notice that the door to her room had opened. "Hey Chloe, I'm sorry about how I...oh my god! What are you doing?"

Chloe quickly shot up and went for her jeans and shirt. "Don't you knock?"

"I'm sorry!" said Beca. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. Were you thinking about me?"

"No," said Chloe. "Well maybe."

"Jesus," said Beca.

"I'm sorry," said Chloe. "You know some people might take that as a compliment."

"Who?" said Beca.

"You know what," said Chloe. "I've been nothing but nice to you and yes, I've been a little weird, but I've been a friend and you've only-"

Beca kissed Chloe, shutting her up. She crawled onto bed and got on top of Chloe. She started kissing Chloe's nipples and then worked her way down to her waist. Beca playfully bit Chloe's leg and began to remove the bra with her teeth. Chloe shuddered. Soon she was completely exposed. Beca threw her underwear to the side. She spread Chloe's legs apart. Beca raised Chloe's right leg, put her toes in her mouth, and started sucking. Chloe shuddered again. "Well that's certainly something I wasn't expecting."

"It's something new I wanted to try out," said Beca. "What do you think?"

"You should try new things out more often," said Chloe.

"Glad you liked it then." Beca left a trail of kisses starting at Chloe's ankle going all the way to her thigh. She lapped at Chloe's clit. Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair and wrapped legs around her neck. She let out a loud moan. Chloe made sure to enjoy herself. Beca got up and turned her attention to Chloe's breasts. She squeezed them, eliciting a giggle from Chloe. She ground her thumb into Chloe's nipple. This got another moan out of Chloe.

Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulders and soon she was on top of her again. She ran her hand over Beca's breasts. She felt the goose bumps pop up on her skin. Chloe leaned down and kissed her chest. Beca moaned. Soon she was about to come. Chloe took a moment to appreciate her handiwork. She admired the look of ecstasy on Beca's face. She wasn't too bad herself. In just a few seconds the two came at the same time. The two passed out, having the best sleep they had in a long time.


End file.
